borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Helios/Transcript
(Start game) Claptrap Steward: Hellooo, Vault Hunter, and thank you for answering Hyperion's summons! Unfortunately, the Helios Space Station is currently under attack by insane Dahl military forces! Please, take this ECHO device! (Receiving ECHO device) Claptrap Steward: Now, follow me! I can take you to your contractor liaison! Claptrap Steward: Neat rocket! Landing coulda used some work, but A for effort! Claptrap Steward: Sorry about the mess -- things got really hairy once the Lost Legion attacked. (True Vault Hunter Mode) Tiny Tina: Tell it again! Tell it again! Athena: The whole story? Right now? Brick: Yeah! Lilith is dealin' with that Guardian thing and we're bored. Tiny Tina: But make it sound more difficult! Brick: And change the names of the chumps you killed! Athena: Uhm... okay. (End True Vault Hunter Mode) (If the Steward isn't followed) Claptrap Steward: Jack's waiting for us! Claptrap Steward: 'Come on! '''Claptrap Steward: '''Over here! '''Claptrap Steward: '''We gotta get to Jack! '(Approaching door) Claptrap Steward: Here, let me open this door! Open for me, oh door! Jack's just around the corner! Let's go! The Lost Legion are REALLY making a mess out of this place! (Engaging enemies) Lost Legion Soldier: Vault Hunters sighted! Wipe 'em out! Claptrap Steward: 'Waaaaah! Save me! SAVE ME! '(After killing enemies) Claptrap Steward: You saved me! We have to get to the moonshot supply control room and get to Jack! He loves me! (Seeing a dead FIX Loader) Claptrap Steward: The Lost Legion musta killed this one. People think robots can't feel pain, but we actually feel it in slow motion, with great intensity! This robot died in horrific agon-- (Door is slammed open) Claptrap Steward: Waaaaah! Jack: Did that claptrap die? Ha, that's awesome! Hey, you the Vault Hunters I hired? *'Athena (if present):' This is Athena, reporting in. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Wilhelm here. Tell me what to shoot and how much I'm gettin' paid. *'Nisha (if present):' This is Nisha. Let's tear some stuff up. *'Claptrap (if present):' Experimental Prototype FR4G-TP, reporting for duty! *'Jack2 (if present):' The real Jack -- not the fake one! -- reporting for duty! *'Aurelia (if present):' Well, as my butler was eaten alive hours ago, I suppose I shall introduce MYSELF: Lady Aurelia Hammerlock. A pleasure. *'Jack (to Athena):' Oh man, the ex-Lance Assassin? Awesome. Big fan. *'Jack (to Wilhelm):' Hah, the galaxy's most feared Enforcer! Right on. Digging the beard. *'Jack (to Nisha):' The bandit who kills bandits. I'm especially looking forward to knowing you better -- just casually, at first. *'Jack (to Claptrap):' Gah. Worst day ever. *'Jack (to Jack2):' Hey, my body double finally arrived! Wow. You sound... really attractive. Distractingly so. *'Jack (to Aurelia):' Hey, ya made it. Great. (Cutscene: Jack pinned down) Jack: Help! Lots of help! I got no idea who these asshole troops are or why they've got a murder-on for this space station, but they've got me pinned! (Lost Legion soldier punches Jack in the face) (Introduction screen - Jack: In Over His Head) (End cutscene) Zarpedon: Attention, Hyperion: Your Helios Space Station now belongs to the Lost Legion. Surrender before it's too late. (After killing enemies attacking Jack) Jack: Hey, could ya help me up? Jack: Or, uh... do you wanna... wait? You're busy? That -- That's cool. I'll just bleed over here internally for a while. Hear it's a super-fun way to pass the time, but... yeah, yeah, don't mind me, just the... guy who hired you. Sorry, am I being passive-aggressive? My bad. That must be a symptom of almost dying. But no, no, I'm sure you've got a lot of important stuff to do. I'll just sit here and try to keep my internal organs from rupturing. I'll make a day of it. (After reviving Jack) Jack: Holy crap! You haved my life! Thank you! Heh -- sorry, my heart's pounding. Never been shot at before. Kinda fun, actually. Look, these crazy bastards attacked Helios Station right after I sent for you guys. If we can drive them off, we'll be free to go after that Vault on the moon's surface. Category:Transcripts